


rainy day

by sweetsindle



Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Based off of one of her arts, Dadbastian, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, For 1hellofacookie, Foster Care, Gen, Gift Fic, Happy late b-day hon!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴀ ʟᴀᴛᴇ ꜱᴀᴛᴜʀᴅᴀʏ ᴍᴏʀɴɪɴɢ, ᴀɴᴅ ꜰᴏꜱᴛᴇʀ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴏɴ ᴅᴜᴏ, ꜱᴇʙᴀꜱᴛɪᴀɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ ʜᴀᴅ ᴘʟᴀɴꜱ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴘɪᴄɴɪᴄ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏᴄᴀʟ ᴘᴀʀᴋ!...ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ɪᴛ ᴡᴀꜱ ʀᴀɪɴᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ.ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ᴘʀᴏᴍɪꜱᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴜʟꜰɪʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴅ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀʟᴍᴏꜱᴛ ᴀ ᴍᴏɴᴛʜ, ꜱᴇʙᴀꜱᴛɪᴀɴ ɪꜱ ɪɴ ᴀ ᴘᴜʀᴇ ᴘᴀɴɪᴄ - ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ʜᴇ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀꜱ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡꜱ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴛʀᴜʟʏ ʙʀɪɢʜᴛᴇɴ ʜɪꜱ 11-ʏᴇᴀʀ-ᴏʟᴅ ꜱᴏɴ'ꜱ ᴅᴀʏ.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	rainy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1hellofacookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1hellofacookie/gifts).



> For the wonderful 1hellofacookie! (https://1hellofacookie.tumblr.com/) happy late birthday, hon! I'm sorry its late sdhfsfds I hope you have an amazing day, and keep up the STUNNING ARTWORK 
> 
> \- also, call your art bad one more I'm and I'm coming for wigs 😤
> 
> The amazing art used in this (and it's also what this fic is based on) is by her! Please support her and give her a follow!
> 
> LINK TO THE ART USED: https://1hellofacookie.tumblr.com/post/612559646303092736/ooooo-happy-white-day-cosmic-lion-im-your

By all accounts, today was going to be perfect. 

Or at least...it was supposed to be.

That day, he and Aster were supposed to get up, put all the food that they had spent the entirety of Friday evening preparing into a white, wicker basket, and be on their way to the park for a day full of fun in the neighborhood park.

That was the plan, anyway, until Sebastian had gotten a chance to look outside, after starting a kettle of hot water for his and his foster son's morning tea.

Rather than a bright, beautiful day with not a cloud in the sky, as promised by the weather forecast the day before and many days prior, it was dark, ominous, sea of grey. Rain pelted down like bullets as they hit the windows and the roof, creating quite the ruckus. 

Sebastian Michaelis stood there, at the large bay window overlooking the backyard in utter horror. Out of all the possible days for nasty, horrible weather, it just had to be today, didn't it?!

He and Aster had gone on and on for the past month how wonderful it'd be to spend a day at the park.

After what seemed like an eternity of having absolutely no time even to consider it further (Sebastian's job as a first-class chef was the very definition of hectic), they had found a day! - or at least, they _thought_ they had. 

_'Oh dear...'_ he mumbled quietly, mindlessly crossing his arms as he watched the silvery pellets run down the window, almost as if they were all in a race to see who would reach the bottom the fastest. _'What do I tell him? I've been too busy all this time, and then I get his hopes up, only for our plans to come crashing down! What do I do?!'_

He unfolded his arms and walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat, gently crossing his legs as he thought about just what he could do. 'W _e could play video games and eat what we made in the living room, but I doubt that be very special...We've already done that before anyways, and I want to do something entirely new!'_ Sebastian sighed softly, glancing upwards at the charcoal-black clock mounted on the wall. _'Damn. Already ten o' three! He'll be coming downstairs at any moment! Quick, Sebastian, quick! What do we do?!'_

Sebastian drummed his short, professionally-filed nails on the glossy black tabletop. _'How about a movie day? No, no! Already done that, too! What do I do...?'_ he looked around the kitchen, ungracefully stretching his long legs under the table as he thought. _'Wait...no...Not that, either!'_

_**WeHHHHHhHHHEEEEEEEEEE!** _

He blinked in confusion, looking over to the oven and realizing that the water was ready. Just as he got up, he suddenly had an idea. Sebastian grinned broadly, and rushed to the stove, quickly turning off the flames with a single twist of the knobs before grabbing two mugs from the cabinets and setting them down. 

After making his son's favorite tea, Earl Grey, he put it off to the side where Aster usually sat, and made his own, before getting out all the ingredients necessary for what he had realized that they could do that day, instead of the now rained-out picnic. 

As he pulled out all the ingredients, as well as everything else necessary to make what he was planning to, he didn't even notice his 11-year-old foster son hop down the steps, his grey rabbit doll with a satiny eyepatch and silk bowtie in arms.

Aster sighed softly, clearly feeling the effects of such gloomy weather as he took a seat at his usual spot. He sat his rabbit down in the chair next to him in an upright position, as if he was sitting. 

The small boy gently pulled the mug that contained his tea towards him and rested his chin on his hands. Looking down into the cup, he brushed his un-kept ashy-blue hair out of his eyes (he hadn't brushed his hair yet) before letting out a defeated groan. "Dad...it's raining," he said, despair dripping from the /in his opinion/ fatal conclusion. "We can't have the picnic today..."

Sebastian turned a sympathetic look on his face, obviously feeling horrible about it. "I...I know. And I'm so, so sorry, Aster. I didn't mean for this to happen! But I promise you; I have a solution!"

"A solution...?"

"Well...at least I hope it is...? Sort of?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking...even if it's raining now, and the weather's all...what's the word?"

"Crazy, Dad?" Aster asked, taking his blue clay mug, holding it gingerly to his peach-pink lips, and blowing on the steaming cup before taking a tiny sip. \

"Ah! Yes, yes! Crazy! I uh well, I know it's not the same as a picnic...far from it, actually, but it could be fun!" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Will you maybe, perhaps...um...not murder me?"

Aster looked up from his drink, giving his father a suspicious look. "Mhm. It depends. Is whatever your thinking of, stupid?"

"Hey!"

"I'm just saaaaaaying~ you never know, okay?! Last time somethin' like this happened, you-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! But even then, wasn't the outcome good?! You got a puppy out of it, for Pete's sake!"

Aster shrugged softly, a broad grin appearing on his face as he propped his pale elbows on the table, and rested his chin in the palm of his hands. "Yeah, haha! I still can't believe you let me get him! You hate dogs!"

"That, I do," Sebastian nodded, letting out a groan as he watched Cerebrus, Aster's puppy, race across the living room floor in the next room, relentlessly chasing after one of Sebastian's /many/ cats. "I still hate you for convincing me to get you one!"

"But do you reeeeeealllllyyyyy, Dad? Like reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllly?" Aster asked, giggling softly at Sebastian's /very annoyed/ expression as he pulled out yet another thing from a nearby cabinet. 

"No, no. Of course not! I jest, I jest!" he told his son, holding his hands up, in defense. 

"Uh-huhhhhh~ sureeee!"

"But- what?! What does that even mean?!"

"Something!" Aster grinned, taking another sip of his tea, by leaning over and sipping the liquid on the top of the cup, rather than picking it up like normal.

As his son drank his tea, Sebastian did some /very/ quick re-arranging of all the things on the counter, before finally turning back around to face him. "Look: I know we can't have our day in the park as promised today, but that doesn't mean that we still can't have fun today! We can save the food, and go in a few days. But for now, we can do something else! And do you know what's best of all about what I'm thinking we do?"

Looking up from his cup, Aster gave him a confused look but nodded anyways. "That sounds good, I suppose...but what do you mean?"

"What's your favorite kind of food, Aster?"

"Uhhhh...anything sweet! Chocolate! I thought you knew already, Dad! I told you when I first came here when you asked!"

"Are you assuming that I forgot you like chocolate?"

"Maybe? I dunno! I'm super confused, okay?"

Sebastian gave Aster a silly smile, and motioned to the counter ahead of them, before breaking out into some uncharacteristic jazz hands. "How do we feel about making fudge today~?!"

Trying his absolute best to stop from giggling, Aster immediately sat up in his seat and covered his mouth his hands, grinning brightly. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" he jumped out of his chair, nearly knocking his half-empty mug over, and gave Sebastian the biggest hug he could.

* * *

"Now, you just add some milk, and after that, butter!"

"Really?"

"Mhm-hm! Just follow what I wrote down, alright? This is a straightforward recipe! Always fun to make - and eat, of course!" Sebastian said, grinning softly as he playfully poked Aster in the tummy, making the blue-eyed boy smile for what seemed like the fiftieth time that morning. 

"Daaaaaaad! Stooooooop!"

"I'm just teasing!" He said, handing the small boy the measuring cups needed for the task at hand. 

He watched Aster as he carefully stirred the condensed milk in, followed up by the butter, into the chocolate mixture before them. "That's it; you got it!"

"I do?"

"You do, indeed! Gosh, It feels like it was just yesterday when my father taught my older sister and me this recipe. How old was I, six?"

"You can remember that far back?"

"Of course, I can. I'm only thirty-three, Aster. Not a million, despite your claims otherwise."

"Well, how do you know your not a million?"

"Aster, I know how old I am."

"Uh-huh. Sureeeeeeee...."

Sebastian gave Aster a look and shook his head - taking a second to fake his annoyance - obviously fooling no one, and especially not Aster. "No matter what you tell your friends, Soma, especially, I am NOT a MILLION."

"Uh-huh..."

"Why are you like this?"

"If I wasn't, then who would be?"

"Tch, tch..." Sebastian said, smiling slightly, grabbing a white chef hat that he had been given by one of his friends for Aster (Uncle Bard, as Aster liked to call him) and gently placing atop his son's head. "Perfect fit!" he laughed softly, watching as it drooped to the side, much to Aster's annoyance.

"Heeeeeey!" Aster groaned, climbing onto the nearby counter, and taking a seat. He took a moment to adjust his eyepatch, before steadying his chef hat atop his head just so, as Sebastian finished stirring the fudge concoction. 

A few minutes later, Sebastian got his pack of icing bags out of a nearby cabinet, and filled one with the sticky stuff, and taking a pair of scissors, cutting the tip. He walked over to wear the molds he had set out much, much, earlier were, and as Aster watched on, started to pipe them fully.

"When are these going to be done, Dad? I'm hungry!"

"You just had a cupcake and three pancakes! You can wait!"

"Ughhh but Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad-"

Sebastian looked up to the small boy, and smiled slightly, shaking his head as he piped in yet another neat-looking glob of fudge into the metal mold that he was using. "No _'but Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!'_ here! You got spoiled enough already, and you'll be even more spoiled once these are finished! While these are chilling...I'll tell you what. We can do whatever you want, alright?"

Now, _this_ caught Aster's attention. 

The child looked up, his single (visible) blue eye wide in surprise. "You really mean it?! Anything? Even playing video games, even though I didn't do math yet?!"

Sebastian let out a tiny sigh, nodding softly. "Mhm-hm. Even video games, despite you not doing your homework yet. Tomorrow though, trust me, you'll be doing it!"

"I know, I know!"

Sebastian laughed softly, piping the very last of the fudge into the molds, before setting the icing bag down and enveloping his son in a hug. 


End file.
